muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street
Title Does anybody have a copy of this album? According to the backs of other SS LP's, the exact title is "Sing: The Hit Songs of Sesame Street". I was wondering what the back cover and the label actually say. I know it's a little thing, but without the colon, it sounds like it could be a karaoke album. ERNIEBERT 04:54, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I have the album -- and yeah, it's "Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street". I looked at the back cover of Let a Frown Be Your Umbrella, and it lists this one without the colon too. I know, it looks weird, but that's apparently the title. -- Danny (talk) 00:15, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::I hate to bring this up again, but the sales material that we found at the archives does show it with the colon. And I just checked everything else I own. After the 1974 series, the back cover list has a colon, too. I know that in record collecting circles, what's on the label is taken as the final authority, but I think it's a mistake. I'd like to move the page, but I wanted to let people know before I started yanking things around. Any other thoughts? -- Ken (talk) 04:41, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean. Doesn't the record and 8-track cover say "Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street"? —Scott (talk) 04:10, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, see, that's the thing. Danny has a 1974 first edition, and it doesn't have it, and my first editions from the 1974 series don't have it, but the sales material we found does, and after 1977, the back covers have it. That's why I think it was a mistake that was later corrected, kind of like when they finally got around to fixing Caroll Spinney's name. And in my opinion, the way that the front cover is written, with a big "SING", and then the rest of the title, it's like the "Sing: Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo" special. If they had meant "Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street", I think it would have been written in all of the same lettering. But I'm not going with what I think; I'm going with how the album is presented in the catalog and order form that we found. Hope this helps. -- Ken (talk) 05:01, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::::The official title should reflect what can be seen with your eyeballs on the first edition released to the public. Anything otherwise should be a redirect and noted on the page. —Scott (talk) 13:56, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I'll remember that when I come across any other title variations. Thanks for your help. Sorry if I'm asking a lot of questions. -- Ken (talk) 06:35, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, after finally getting a chance to compare the cover, spine, and label, there's no colon anywhere on here, so that means that the later listings are incorrect. I've noticed some other typos and/or other alternate renderings on the back cover lists, so while they're very useful, they're not always 100% accurate. -- Ken (talk) 06:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC)